Young Love
by Common Ninja
Summary: Don loves Jess but does she now, they are sent on a case together and Don has a confession to Make. FA story and a bit of DL to, rated T for minor language in later chapters


Okay guys I am new to the whole writing thing, this is the first story I have ever written but I am so inspired by you all to write one and try it on for size. My English may not be too good because I was born in Russia but have lived in America for a good chunk of years now.

Anyway this story will probably be a little mush now but hopefully you will like it and review it, any review whether it be criticism or praise is welcomed.

Many thanks from Common Ninja.

**Young love**

**Chapter one**

- - - Flangell - - -

He watched her moving around the office handing people their documents before moving on, she was beautiful and she lived up to her last name... Angell, she truly was, in his opinion, an Angel.

Danny had been watching Don the whole time, smirking to himself, he knew how much Don loved Jess, He had told Danny himself, if he put as much time into work as he did staring at her then maybe he would have his reports done by now. "Hey Flack... Flack? Don!" Danny shouted before throwing a scrunched up piece of paper at him watching as it pinged off the side of his head.

"What the... What Dan!" Don almost shouted catching a few peoples attention around the office, he grinned sheepishly and turned back to Danny, "What?" he questioned again.

Danny laughed before answering him, "I was trying to say stop staring at Angell so much man, your going to ware her down staring for so long, hey I have an idea maybe you can actually write something on the piece of paper you bugged me for three hours ago" Danny said and smirked at Don's shocked expression.

"I... wasn't staring at her Danny; I was merely staring at the spot she occupying" Don replied with a laugh, He and Danny were best friends and they had been for a long time, nobody was going to change that, well not that they would even dare.

- - - Flangell - - -

Jessica Angell moved around the office as fast as she could, she had caught Don staring at her on more than one occasion so she had avoided going over to him until last when the blush had disappeared somewhat.

"Morning Danny... Flack" Jess nodded to him as she handed Danny and Flack another piece of paperwork casing the both of them to sigh as they added it to the many others.

"Morning Jess, how are you?" Danny asked as he took a sip of his coffee still looking at her.

"Tired, next doors dog kept me up with its incessant barking" Jess replied and sat on the edge of Don's desk.

"Yeah well try living with Lindsey, she kept talking all night, I swear never give her a hot chocolate with marshmallows before bed" Danny replied with a look of mock horror etched onto his face.

"Your a bit quiet aren't you Flack? Got something on your mind" Jess asked as she shifted round to see him. Behind Jess Danny scribbled something down a piece of paper and lifted it up so Don could read it.

Don glanced over at Danny as Jess talked to him, he caught glance of Danny smirking and hold something up towards him, reading it Don glared fully at Danny catching Jess's attention, "Uh... did I interrupt something between you guys?" she asked cautiously.

"What? Oh no, no... uh Danny was just reminding me of something over there" Don said and pointed across the room away room them, as Jess turned to look at whatever it was, Don grabbed a pen and threw it at Danny in one fast motion, who only just managed to avoid a rather painful looking bump to the head. Danny laughed at Don silently and stood from his chair, "Well I'm going to do... uh other things, you two can catch up" Danny smiled at Don who glared at him again and Jess smiled at him, waving, "See ya later Danny" She said not knowing what the look he gave Don meant as he left.

"So uh Jess" Don coughed, "You busy lately?" He asked feeling a bit lame with his question.

"No, it seems like the boys are oblivious to my existence" Jess replied with a sigh looking a little deflated.

"I'm not" Don muttered and glanced down to his empty report paper.

"What?" Jess asked as she dipped her head slightly towards him, straining to hear what he had said.

"Oh I... said I'm sure they're not" Don's replied.

"Was that a line Flack? Did you just bust out your game on me?" Jess asked with a smile and a laugh.

Don smiled, chuckling and looked away, "What?"

"It was, wasn't it?" Jess smiled widely again, "Look at you your blushing" she laughed.

"My game. Game, what game? I don't have a game, if I did that was probably as good as it gets" Don replied again glancing back at Jess to see her angelic smile that no matter the situation, always drew him in, made him smile back and inside filled him with warmth.

"I thought it was pretty good" Jess added and stood, "Well see you around Don" she said and smiled before walking away.

"Yeah bye" Don muttered after Jess had already left. He watched her make her way through the office to the end where she entered her own office quarter.

"Detective Flack" A voice called bringing his gaze away from Jess's cubical.

"Yeah? Oh Mr Hudson, glad you could make it, I've read over the case file and it needs to be discussed with the Captain. I'm sure he'll see it in your favour but for now all we can do is wait, you said you had a few questions, I'll be happy to answer them" Don spoke as he shifted back into his work mode.

- - - Flangell - - -

Jess walked into the conference room and looked at the captain, "So who are we waiting for?" She asked and leaned on the edge of the table.

"Your partner for this case" The captain replied.

"...Ok then, I'm going to quickly go grab my coffee from my desk" Jess said and stood before leaving the room.

- - - Flangell - - -

Don sat answering the questions the man threw at him; he was in the middle of giving an answer when the door opposite him in the room opened and the captain stepped out, "Detective Flack, I need you over here" he shouted over to him.

"I'm sorry, I'll get one of the other detectives to answer any other questions you have" Don stood and shook Mr Hudson's hand before turning to Danny, "Danny, I need you to finish up with Mr Hudson okay" Don said as he passed Danny on the way to the conference room.

"... Uh okay" Danny stood and straightened his clothes out before sitting in Don's chair and smiling, holding his hand out to the man to shake.

- - - Flangell - - -

Don walked into the conference room and nodded to the Captain.

"Flack, this case takes top priority; twenty eight kidnap victims have shown up, all with the same markings, same injuries and same age group... they were all 17 year old female" The Captain said, looking at Don with a serious and hard expression.

"So who's my partner this time" Don asked.

"Detective Angell" he replied.

Just as he had said those words, Jess walked in with her coffee, her eyes shifted between Don and the Captain, her mug still at her lips, she had frozen in place, one hand still on the door knob. She finally pulled the cup away from her lips, "Did I interrupt you?" She asked hey eyes setting on Don's figure leant against the table.

"No not at all Jess, come in please, Detective Flack will be your partner for this case" The Captain said and motioned with his hand for her to enter.

Jess set her coffee mug on the table and stood beside Don not looking at him.

Don stared at Jess for a moment before shaking his head, she could be so oblivious sometimes, if only she paid as much attention to him as she did to the cases she was assigned to, well then maybe she would know how he felt.

Jess caught Don staring at her, "What... do I have something on my face?" she asked and started wiping the side of her head.

"No you're perfect; I mean its perfect, THERES NOTHING THERE!" Don shouted at last drawing confused and a little startled looks from both Jess and the captain, Jess had even shrunk back a little bit.

"Okay" she said at last and moved away from Don slightly.

Great, just great now she thought he was crazy, shouting like that.

"Anyway on with the case... please" Jess looked at the captain who blinked before continuing.

Outside the room, a few people stared at the door in shock; they had heard the random outburst from inside.

"Right, the suspect has been spotted in an alleyway downtown near thirty-forth street" the captain finished.

"Okay, we'll get started right away Sir" Jess replied and left the office followed closely by Don.

"Uh Jess, I'm sorry about that little outburst in there, I just wasn't thinking so you kind of caught me by surprise" Don grabbed Jess's shoulder and turned her around while he spoke.

"Its fine Flack, don't worry about it, so uh we should grab a coffee and get going, I'll..." Jess started.

"I'll drive" Don interrupted with a smile.

"Okay then" Jess returned the smile, in the pits o her stomach she felt a weird sensation, she noticed his smile, how cute and innocent it was, how it drew her in and made her feel like she was melting, She took in his blue eyes and her smile widened just that little bit, they were gorgeous and there was no denying it.

However her next thought made her turn away and frown a little, having a relationship with the co-workers was strictly forbidden... but damn he was fine.

As they turned to leave Danny caught Don's attention giving him the thumbs up along with a mocking smile.

- - - Flangell - - -

A/N – Okay not really a cliff-hanger but I hope you like it so far, I don't really now the storyline myself, I just write as I go and hope its going to turn into something. Well that's it really but please Review as I would love to hear what you all think.


End file.
